


Ain't too proud to beg

by rc1788



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CAPS, Fluff, M/M, Samstevebucky - Freeform, i don't know what to tag my stuff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/pseuds/rc1788
Summary: Sam uncovers Steve and Bucky's intimate relationship, and when Bucky finds out Sam's been pining for Steve, things escalate quickly.AKA three grown ass men talk about how they all have crushes on each other and it's dumb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, for some reason I thought this would be a good idea. I love samstevebucky/all caps/whatever you wanna call it. I had to write out how they all have a huge crush on each other for it to "make sense" with "the rest of my fics". WHATEVER HERE YOU GO  
> [my dumb ass is on tumblr](http://samwichwilson.tumblr.com)

Sam stares at Steve and Bucky as they eat Cheerios at the kitchen counter.

“You two,” Sam says. “ _ Did it _ .”

Bucky drops his spoon with a clatter. Steve is frozen like somebody hit the pause button, spoon in his mouth, milk and Cheerios floating in stasis on his tongue.

“Ha!” Sam’s proud of himself. It was a lucky guess. But he knew it was only a matter of time. You had to be an idiot not to realize the longing gazes, frequent touches, the way Bucky kept bringing Steve little gifts like a can of Coke or a magazine. They sat next to each other on the couch and watched movies even when there were other places to sit. They got it  _ bad _ .

“Rude, Sam,” Bucky grumbles.

Steve finally eats the bite of cereal and stares at Sam. “Did you, uhm… you didn’t hear, did you?”

Sam  _ laughs _ , doubling over onto the counter and holding himself there for what feels like an eternity while Bucky and Steve wait for his answer. “Nah, man. I just feel it in the air. You guys get little hearts in your eyes when you look at each other. It’s magical. Totally unreal.”

Bucky’s face turns a dark shade of red and he wishes he could melt into a puddle on the floor and disappear. Steve chuckles, looks down at his cereal.

“What’s it to you, anyway, bird brain?” Bucky snaps. He doesn’t mind the observations, necessarily, but if Sam was going to make Steve uncomfortable, then Bucky would fight. “Jealous?”

“As a matter of fact,” Sam starts, pointing a finger at Bucky, “when you were still  _ dead _ , I was the one with heart eyes for Steve.”

Steve’s face is red now, too, and he blinks once, twice, then drops his head.

Bucky laughs this time. “Captain America and bird guy!”

“Hey, it’s not  _ that _ funny.” Now Bucky’s done it, he got Sam to quit that shit-eating grin.

“Is it true?” Bucky asks Steve with his own grin. “You and Sam?”

“Uhm--well--we--”

“Shit, Rogers! I took you out to dinner. For seafood!”

“What? Oh.  _ Oh _ !” Steve remembers. He met Sam at the VA, and they got dinner together. It was also the same night Bucky shot Nick Fury, so the details had been lost on him. “Oh, my God, Sam. I had no idea.”

Bucky’s laughter escalates into a full-on cackle and he can barely keep himself on his seat.

Sam looks like he wants to choke Bucky, but he focuses on Steve instead. “Yeah, you showing up that morning with Nat wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I thought I’d make you breakfast sometime.”

Bucky catches his breath and stretches his arm across the counter to Sam. “Did you try and kiss Steve on your not-date?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Wait,” Steve says, and he blushes. “We hugged. And afterward, you--yeah, you  _ did _ try to kiss me!”

“I can’t relive this moment. It’s too painful. Please don’t.”

“You sort of leaned toward me, and I--”

“You headbutted me.”

“Gently!”

Sam lifts his eyes to the ceiling as if asking to be raptured, immediately.

“I thought you were going to headbutt  _ me _ , like it was a new way buddies said goodbye.”

That was it for Bucky Barnes, he starts laughing so hard that he slides off his stool and just hits the floor.

“It’s not that funny,” Sam says through his teeth.

“YES IT IS!” Bucky shouts. His whole face hurts, and he’s more crying than laughing.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Steve says.

“Sorry? Don’t be. I was only a  _ little _ starstruck talking to Captain America for that long, and, well… You’re  _ you _ .”

Bucky climbs back onto his chair, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. “You mean Steve’s hot?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Oh, geez. I want to hear everything about your crush on Steve.” Bucky props up his head in his hands and bats his eyelashes at Sam.

“I’m leaving. Bye.” Sam leaves.

“Wait, no!”

Sam leaves after throwing Bucky a choice gesture with his hand. Bucky looks at Steve with a grin so big that his face could have torn in half. “You and Sam, huh?”

Steve’s sitting with his arms folded, his brow furrowed. “I feel… Bad. I feel really bad.”

“Oh. Well.” Bucky lays his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Make it up to him?”

“What?”

Bucky shrugs. “Nevermind.”

\---

Bucky pounds on Sam’s door until he finally yells back at him: “What?”

“I gotta talk to you.”

Maybe he’s bored because Steve and Natasha are gone, and that’s what he chose to believe. Sam takes a while to open the door. He’s wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else. “Can it wait, like, five minutes?”

“No, this is good.” Bucky makes a concentrated effort to focus on Sam’s face. “It’s about Steve.”

Sam steps aside and lets Bucky come in. Bucky immediately plops himself in the chair at Sam’s desk and spins.

“What, Barnes?”

Bucky comes to a stop in the chair and smiles at Sam. He’s not usually shy, but suddenly he feels like he’s under a heat lamp. “Steve… likes you.”

“Thanks for the newsflash, Barnes. I had no idea.” Sam’s voice is flat and yet dripping with sarcasm.

“I mean, he  _ really _ likes you. Y’know, like…” Bucky grasps for words, instead just lifts both of his hands and touches the tips of his index fingers together as if that illustrated the point better.

Sam’s face softens for half a second before returning to a stern glare. “You’re shitting me.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes,  _ you are _ . It’s because I called you out the other night. Now you’re just messing with me.”

Bucky’s mouth flattens into a line, he folds in his lips and just looks at Sam. Seems the more he says, the worse it gets.

“ _ What _ ?”

“He does,” Bucky insists.

“I’m not exactly dying to know why Steve’s boyfriend is trying to convince me why Steve likes me.”

“I’m not--his boyfriend--we’re  _ friends _ .” Bucky’s face is the surface of the sun.

Sam raises an eyebrow and just stares at Bucky, waiting for him to crack.

“Look, Sam. Steve likes you. He…” Bucky leans back in the chair and stares at the ceiling, wishes he hadn’t brought it up. “Like a couple of days ago, when you asked him to bring you a beer from the fridge, and he didn’t do it because you didn’t say please.”

“That’s because I didn’t say please.”

“No, it’s because he’s messing with you, and he only does that if he  _ likes _ you.”

Sam sits down across from Bucky on the edge of his bed and leans forward on his legs. “That’s the most stupid ass thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Fine, don’t believe me. Maybe you need to figure it out for yourself.”

Sam stares at Bucky like he’s gonna rip him open with just his gaze. He stares for a long time. Bucky shifts in his seat and waits.

“Steve and I kissed,” Sam says finally. “Once.”

This grabs Bucky’s attention and he subconsciously scoots closer to Sam like they’re about to swap secrets over lunch. “How’d that happen?”

Sam shakes his head, looks down at his lap.

“What?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Why?”

“We were talking about  _ you _ .”

Normally, Bucky would’ve taken the opportunity to gloat, but something about the way Sam hesitated to elaborate got his stomach unsettled.

“Huh,” is all Bucky could muster.

“Anyway, that’s history. He’s got you.”

“I mean…” Bucky’s lips fold in as he considers his words, tries to focus again on Sam’s face without looking down. “You like Steve. And I like Steve."

“Uh-huh.”

“And I… like you. And Steve likes you.”

“Wait, what was that first part?”

“I like you.”

Sam grins and pumps his fist in the air like he’s just scored.

“Stop doing that.”

“Say it louder.”

“I like you,  _ Sam _ .” The way Bucky says it isn’t very convincing, almost like it was a threat, but Sam’s satisfied all the same.

“I hate you, so I guess we’re at an impasse.”

Bucky leans back in the chair for a second before practically launching himself out of it. He takes a couple steps and stops standing over Sam, a cold glare pinning him to the bed.

“But I like Steve, so we’re good.” Sam smirks.

“ _ Good _ , because… if you so much as make Steve even a little sad… I’ll kick your ass.”

“If you go chasing skirts again behind Steve’s back, I’ll kick  _ your _ ass.”

“I don’t even…” Bucky prods Sam in the chest, just to try it, his finger meeting the firm resistance of Sam’s sternum. “I don’t do that anymore.”

“Man, shut the hell up.” Sam grabs the front of Bucky’s shirt and  _ pulls _ , lifts his chin to meet Bucky’s lips in a hard kiss.

Bucky makes a muffled noise against Sam’s mouth, his hands grasping Sam’s shoulders, and for a second his mind zaps into another dimension altogether. The scent of Sam’s aftershave and the feel of his mouth curving into a grin against his lips make his knees go weak. Sam lets go.

“Is this,” Bucky tries to catch his breath, “how you treat everybody you hate?”

“No, just the  _ real _ assholes.”

Bucky’s hands are still on Sam’s shoulders. With a grunt of frustration, he kisses Sam again with the same force as before. Sam’s grip on his shirt tightens. Bucky allows himself this moment even as guilt crawls up the back of his neck, then Sam pulls away as if he’s noticed.

“Okay,” Bucky murmurs. Sam’s breath on his face tickles. “That really happened.”

“Yeah it did.” Sam lets go of Bucky and leans back on his hands. Bucky stares at his chest, the way his muscles move and tense. Sam tosses his hand toward the door. “You better go.”

“Oh.” Bucky drags his hand over his face, remembering himself. “Well… bye.” He spares Sam one last look before fleeing the room.

\---

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, man. Long time no see.”

Steve doesn’t know exactly what it is, but something about Sam is  _ off _ . His hip is leaned up against the counter and his arms are folded, and he’s got this look on his face like he’s… hungry.

“Hungry?” Steve asks, turning his back to Sam and opening the fridge. “I’m starving.” The flight back to the compound wasn’t long, but Steve and Natasha hadn’t had a proper meal in a few days. Steve instinctively reaches for the milk and sets it on the counter.

When Steve looks back at Sam, he notices Sam’s gaze had dropped, and was focused on what Steve was pretty sure was his midsection, maybe even his crotch. Which meant before, Sam was looking at his butt.

“Miss me?” Steve asks with half a grin. He’s sure his ears are turning red.

“Yeah, I did.” Sam tosses up his hand and latches onto Steve’s shoulder, a sentiment familiar and calming for Steve, as it was a copy of what  _ he _ did to comfort Sam. He returns the gesture. Then Sam pulls him in for a hug.

Now Steve’s mind buzzes with a thousand thoughts at once--that Sam smells nice, that Sam is hugging him too long, and that Sam definitely placed a hand on his ass.

“You’re right,” Sam says suddenly, loudly. “There’s nothing here.”

“See?”

Steve sees over Sam’s shoulder that Bucky appeared in the kitchen when he wasn’t looking. Bucky slides himself half across the breakfast bar, his hands clasped together and a wicked grin on his face. “Steve doesn’t have an ass.”

“Yes I do!” Steve feels his face heating up, his ears going all pink.

“I dunno.” Sam gives him a squeeze before letting go and leaning up against the counter. “You have a dinner roll for an ass, at best.”

“What--” Steve looks between Sam and Bucky, desperately trying to fathom why his ass is a topic of conversation. He can only guess what kinds of things Bucky asked Sam about while he was gone, and vice versa, based on the last conversation the three of them had. “What does that even  _ mean _ ?” Steve demands, at a loss for defending himself.

“Sam here has a blimp for an ass,” Bucky says before spluttering and covering a laugh with his hand.

“Like, a Hindenburg ass,” Sam adds with his own snicker.

“So hot it’s gonna explode.” Bucky’s head falls forward onto the counter and he really can’t stop laughing.

“You guys…” Steve folds his arms and waits for them to stop  _ giggling _ . “If this is what you ‘getting along’ is like, I’m a little afraid to know what would happen if you actually  _ liked _ each other.”

This did not go over well, as now Sam and Bucky are cackling. Steve threw his hands in the air. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

“Sam didn’t believe me when I told him you don’t have an ass. So I said he should find out for himself.”

Steve looks to Sam for confirmation, and the man just shrugs.

“I mean, it’s obvious you two…” Bucky gestures between them, giving Steve only a vague notion of what he’s talking about.

“Like each other,” Sam says, the boisterous energy from before muted by a shy grin.

If Steve’s face was red before, it’s now being vaporized. “Well-- _ yeah _ \--”

“Talk amongst yourselves,” says Bucky, winking at Sam. He gets up and leaves the kitchen.

Steve’s confused and flustered and this is  _ not at all _ the kind of reunion he expected.

“Let’s just say Barnes and I came to an understanding.”

“About?”

Sam chuckles and slaps Steve on the arm. He’s very handsome when he laughs. “ _ You _ .”


End file.
